


9 to 5 - interrupted

by curiositykilled



Series: a small clock seen faintly [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, That is all, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, is that a thing that needs tagged?, it's happy and fluffy, shameless fluff, this has neither plot nor purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiositykilled/pseuds/curiositykilled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I was going to make this longer and more domestic-y, but then it was either write smut (which I absolutely cannot do. It'd be like reading Trials of Life: Human Edition, and I really don't ever want to do that to you guys) or do the same abbreviated, skipped-over sex scene from above. I want to work more Peggy/Angie into this series because I've kinda' been jipping us all off in that regard, but the next piece needs to be pretty WS/SHIELD heavy, so... For now, feel free to tell me what you think they should be doing on their day off!</p><p>In all seriousness, if you have any suggestions re: Peggy and Angie's relationship or just this 'verse in general, I'd love to hear them. Post here or message me on <a href="http://www.curiosity-killed18.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> - anon is always turned on.</p><p> </p><p>As always, thank you guys so much for reading these and leaving your comments/kudos. You've no idea how much it means to me!</p></blockquote>





	9 to 5 - interrupted

               “I don’t want to get up,” Peggy mutters, voice muffled by Angie’s collarbone.

           Beneath her, Angie shakes a little with sleepy laughter, and she shifts to bring her arms in a loose circle around Peggy’s bare shoulders. Peggy nestles closer, letting her eyes fall shut once again.

           “Well, you’re the boss,” she replies, voice thick and drowsy.

            _If it was that easy…_ Peggy thinks in frustration before halting the thought. She hasn’t taken a holiday in the entire four years since SHIELD began; even the breakfasts she’s managed to catch with the Barneses have only been because she was in town for business. Here, warm in the gentle wrap of Angie’s arms, it is a syrup-sweet temptation.

           “What do you have in mind if I stay?” she asks, blinking lazily.

           Angie snuggles closer, resting her chin on Peggy’s head.

           “Sleep, first,” she announces. “Then…exercise.”

           Peggy snorts, shoulders twitching with the half-aborted laughter. Angie holds out for a moment longer, but soon, she’s giggling sleepily, too. She slaps lightly at Peggy’s shoulder, but it’s futile when they’re both shaking with laughter.

           “ _Sleep_ ,” Angie repeats over-emphatically.

           Stifling a last laugh, Peggy closes her eyes, still smiling. Her morning routine is long enough that she can sleep through it before worrying about calling in to SHIELD. For now, she lets herself drift back into unconsciousness.

           An hour later, the sun is fully up, and Peggy rolls over to brace herself above Angie’s half-asleep form. Leaning her neck down, she presses gentle kisses into the skin below Angie’s navel, trailing her lips up the other woman’s stomach and brushing over her breasts before moving onto her neck. Angie stirs a little, eyes still closed but lips curling up in an irrepressible smile. Grinning, Peggy flicks her tongue out to lap at that ticklish spot just below Angie’s jaw.

           “Ah! _Peggy!_ ” Angie yelps, eyes springing open and mouth snapping shut.

           “Shh,” Peggy whispers, lifting a hand to press a finger to her smiling lips.

           She drops it and returns to her ministrations until Angie finally pulls her gently upward to press their lips together. They fall together, the room quiet except for the rustle of sheets and the occasional sound of laughter muffled by each other’s flesh. Afterwards, Angie stretches out in a cat-like bow, fingers interlaced and arms overhead. Without her daily curls, her brown locks are a tousled mess that frame her face like a faerie crown.

           “Morning, beautiful,” she purrs, and Peggy grins before leaning over to kiss her.

           “I need to call in,” she admits, lips still brushing Angie’s.

           “I’ll be here,” Angie answers.

           Peggy pulls away reluctantly, pulling on her robe as she walks out. The phone’s hanging in the kitchen,  sleek, black, and rarely used, and Peggy leans against the wall as it rings.

           "Hello, you've reached the South District American Telephone and Telegraph Company. How may I help you today?"

           "Hello, this is SD-One-PC calling for SD-One-HS. Immediate transfer requested," Peggy recites, affecting a stuffy tone.

           "Please hold."

           Within moments, the line picks up.

           “Yello’,” Howard mumbles absently.

           “Howard, it’s me,” Peggy greets, pinching her nose slightly.

           The result is a little too pitchy, but the connection is choppy enough to mask some of it and he’s not paying enough attention to notice.

           “Pegs? What’s up?” he asks.

           “I’ve come down with something. Cover for me?” she answers.

           “Yeah, ‘course,” he agrees, still only half-listening. “Sleep up, eat some oranges, the rest.”

           “Thank you, Howard,” she replies before hanging up and nearly diving back into bed.

           Angie, still sprawled drowsily across the mattress, lifts her head to grin over at Peggy.

           “That was quick,” she remarks, reaching out a hand to pluck bobby pins from Peggy’s hair.

           “No sense in wasting time,” Peggy answers, helping her.

           With both of them working, her hair is loose within a minute or two, and she sighs in relief. She has always enjoyed looking nice, having stylish clothes and well-done hair and makeup, but there is nothing quite like pins pressing insistently into your skull all night long. Their absence feels like a metal band loosened from her head.

           “So,” Angie drawled, dragging her fingertips against Peggy’s scalp, “where were we?”

  
  
  


               

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was going to make this longer and more domestic-y, but then it was either write smut (which I absolutely cannot do. It'd be like reading Trials of Life: Human Edition, and I really don't ever want to do that to you guys) or do the same abbreviated, skipped-over sex scene from above. I want to work more Peggy/Angie into this series because I've kinda' been jipping us all off in that regard, but the next piece needs to be pretty WS/SHIELD heavy, so... For now, feel free to tell me what you think they should be doing on their day off!
> 
> In all seriousness, if you have any suggestions re: Peggy and Angie's relationship or just this 'verse in general, I'd love to hear them. Post here or message me on [tumblr](http://www.curiosity-killed18.tumblr.com) \- anon is always turned on.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thank you guys so much for reading these and leaving your comments/kudos. You've no idea how much it means to me!


End file.
